Child of the Future
by BlueMenace
Summary: A Star Trek fanfiction I've been thinking about doing for a while now about a girl and a Doc who get stuck in the 24th century.
1. Prelude

A turquoise sparkle formed into four figures as the away-team beamed down onto the surface of Occupet 3. "Search for any survivors." A bearded man in a red Starfleet uniform said to his fellow comrades. It was Commander William Riker, the first officer of the USS Enterprise-D. He and the other three Starfleet officers that accompanied him went inside the large, round pod that had crash-landed on the planet's surface. It was fairly large for what seemed to be an escape pod. On the outside it was made from silver metallic material, but on the inside it seemed different. The was a large, orange glass tube in the middle attached to a round surface with buttons, levers, and numbers all over. "Sir, come look at this." One of the other away-team members said. He wore a yellow Starfleet uniform, and had an African complexion. Over his eyes were some kind of visor, which helped him see. "What is it, Geordi?" Riker replied. It was Commander Geordi LaForge, chief engineer of the Enterprise. "Look at this." He said, as he examined the controls on the ship, "It looks like some kind of...clock of some sort." There on the controls were the numbers;

START: 07.02.2012 - 1:48

END: 07.02.2365 - 1:48

"What do you think it could mean?" Riker asked. "I don't know, sir." Geordi replied. "Sir, I have found some survivors." A voice said. Geordi and Riker glanced at eachother, and then Riker rushed to the voice. There he found an unusually pale-white man, with a yellow uniform, matching yellow eyes and black, slicked back hair. He was lifting up a large steel construction rod, where underneath was a young girl. A woman with red hair and a blue doctor's coat rushed to her assistance, Doctor Beverly Crusher. She placed a silver medical case on the ground, where she took out a silver medical tricorder and scanned the girl. "She's in a state of shock, she should be okay, but I would like to take her back to sick bay for further tests." The doctor said. "Alright." Riker replied. Doctor Crusher tapped her communicator. "Two to beam up." She said, and her and the girl disappeared in a turquoise sparkle. "Hey, I found someone else over here." Geordi yelled, leaning over an elderly man. "Is he all right?" Riker asked, rushing over to Geordi's location. "He's conscious, if that's what you mean." Geordi replied. "Time..." the man whispered, his old, scratchy voice barely hitting Geordi's ears. "Time?" Geordi whispered back, "What do you mean time?" The man was breathing heavily, he closed his faded, grey eyes. "Please, help me." He said. "We better get him to sick bay, sir." Geordi said, turning to Riker, who was crouching behind him, "I don't think he's gonna last much longer." Riker nodded. Geordi tapped his communicator. "Two to beam up, directly to sick bay." he said, and disappeared with the man. Riker exchanged a serious look with the last member of the away team still with him, then they both beamed up back to the ship.


	2. Chapter 1

She awoke in a gasp. Breathing heavily, she sat up, her blue eyes scattered across the room. Doctor Crusher abruptly rushed to her aid. "Where am I?" the girl bellowed. "Don't worry." Doctor Crusher said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher. You're aboard the Starship Enterprise." The girl's eyes stared into the Doctor's, complete with fear and shock. "What? How did I get here?" she said, babbling more question along the lines of 'What is this place? When am I?', not letting the Doctor a moment to answer any of her questions. She then blurted what seemed to be a mixture of question and exclamations in a language the Doctor did not understand. "Listen!" Doctor Crusher shouted, quieting the girl. "I'm sorry, I know you're confused, but we found your ship, it crashed on Occupet 3, if the away team and I hadn't saved you, you probably wouldn't have survived." "Ship...what ship?" the girl said, her tone a bit calmer. There was a moment of silence, the girl looked around the room again, cautiously. "Wait..." she finally said, "You can't mean the-" she froze. "The what?" the doctor asked. The girl then bustled off the examination table and out the sick bay doors, ignoring the Doctor completely. "Wait-!" Doctor Crusher yelled, but the girl was already gone. She tapped her communicator, "Doctor Crusher to Bridge." "Bridge here." A voice replied. "Commander, the girl from Occupet 3 just left sick bay, I'm not sure where she is heading." The Doctor said, sighing. "Acknowledged, we'll send a security team down. Riker out." the voice answered. Doctor Crusher held her scanner tight in her hands, unsure of what to do next.

The girl bolted down the hallways, bumping into everything and everyone in her path. She came to a dead end, where she noticed two women walking inside of a small room at the end of the hall. She stood staring at it for a minute, then she rushed towards it, hoping it would be some way of taking her to her destination. The doors opened for her, and she hurried in. It was a very small, round room that was completely empty. She searched for a button, a lever, some way of operation. "How do you work this thing?" she whispered to herself. "Unknown command." a robotic voice said. She froze in fright and excitement. "Voice operation, of course." she whispered. "Um, take me to the Captain." she said, rather loudly. "I cannot do that" the robotic voice replied. "Okay...then, where is the Captain?" she questioned. "The Captain is in his ready room." the voice answered. "Well, where is his ready room?" she asked. She had been looking at the ceiling the entire time, as if she was hearing a voice from the Heavens. "Main bridge." the voice replied. "Okay...well can you take me there?" she asked. "Yes." the voice said. "Well, then take me to the main bridge!" she replied, in a somewhat sarcastic voice. She suddenly flung back to the walls, as the room swiftly moved in a upward motion. Her heart was pounding, she was both excited and fearful. The movement suddenly came to a stop, and the doors opened, where she saw a rather large, but seemingly beautiful room

She slowly stepped into the room, the people inside staring at her as if she was some sort of strange creature. "Who are you?" a bearded man standing in the center of the room asked. "Are you the Captain?" the girl asked, her eyes fixed on the man. "No, I am Commander Riker." he replied, "You must be the survivor from the ship crashing." She slowly nodded. "Where is the Captain," she said, her voice gruesomely serious, " I have to talk to him." "The Captain is bust right now, you can discuss you matter with me." Riker replied. "I have to see the Captain." her tone was serious with a hint of anger. "The Captain isn't available right now, you can take your matter with me." Riker walked closer to her, his voice full of annoyance. "I don't care about you, I need to see the Captain!" She replied, her voice getting louder with every word. "Fine, follow me." Riker grunted, somewhat stomping down to a door on the very left of the room. She followed, her eyes glaring at him impatiently. He pressed a button next to the door, and, after a few seconds, they heard the word 'Come.' The door opened and Riker went in, the girl following. "Sir, she wouldn't stop bugging me until I let her see you-" "You! You're the Captain, right?" the girl stormed in, cutting off Riker. A bald man in a red uniform looked at the girl cautiously, slowly setting down his cup of tea. "Yes, I am." he replied. He had a some what British accent with a mix of French. "Take me to our ship. Where did it land? Why did you take me here?" the girl's tone was dark and filled with annoyance. The Captain and Riker exchanged a serious look. "Your ship crashed on Occupet 3, a desolate wasteland. If we hadn't brought you and your friend on the ship, you both would have died." The Captain replied, his tone almost as dark as hers.

"Friend...?" she whispered. "The old man." Riker replied. Her face flushed in sudden realization. "Oh, God, Doc!" she yelled, running out the room, through the Bridge, and back into to turbolift. "Take me to the hospital section!" she yelled hurriedly. "Do you mean sick bay?" the computer responded. "Yes, yes, yes, just take me there, quick!" she yelled, her blood rushing through her nervous veins. The turbolift seemed to fly down to sick bay, and the doors swung open. The girl ran out of the turbo lift, down the halls and back into sick bay. "Where's the old man?!" She screamed. Doctor Crusher stared at her for a moment, then she turned to the back of the room, "Down there, but-" The girl flew past her and to the back of the room, where there was an elderly man laying on an examination table. "Doc!" she yelled, "Doc, wake up, please, I need you!" she grabbed his hand. "He's in a coma." Doctor Crusher said, standing behind the girl. She slowly turned to the Doctor, her eyes full of fear. She shook her head. "No, no that can't be." she turned back to the man. "Doc, wake up, we have to get out of here, please!" she yelled, tears beginning to fill here eyes. "Doc, please, we don't belong here, we have to go..." her voice slowly turned into a whisper. Doctor Crusher walked across from her. "He's in a pretty bad state, I don't know when he'll wake up." "What?" she said, looking up at Doctor Crusher, "But- but you should know this stuff, I mean, with all your new technology, you should know!" tears dripped down her face, "This is the future for God's sake!"


End file.
